


Private First Class Dancer

by DRHPaints



Series: Barry and Amber [1]
Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, One Shot, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Touch-Starved, cum in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Depressed and lonely, Barry goes to a strip club and gets more than he bargained for with the gorgeous Amber.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Barry and Amber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Private First Class Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by soggybucket on tumblr. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

Music thumping and lights flashing, Barry lowered his baseball cap and shoved his hands in his pockets to hide his fidgeting after paying the cover. Barry wasn’t particularly proud to be visiting a strip club, but after returning to the States, all of those dreary, gray days slogging back and forth from the bed, to the couch, to the kitchen in his dingy Cleveland apartment, catching himself staring aimlessly at the wall for he didn’t know how long, unsure if he’d been lost in thought or a deserted blank, Barry had no will to pursue a sexual encounter, much less dating.

But he couldn’t remember the last time a woman touched him. Flesh ravenous, Barry finally steeled himself, snagging a wad of bills from his shoebox and cramming them in his wallet, before driving to the nearest building offering erotic dancers in town.

Pausing to get a bourbon at the bar, Barry mostly wanted it for something to do with his fingers as he chose one of the small unoccupied tables about two thirds away from the stage and didn’t bother sipping. A short, reedy blonde finished up, gathering her discarded items from the floor as the notes faded before a voice echoed over the speakers announcing the next woman, Chastity, a buxom brunette in purple spandex who strutted to the pole as Barry’s eyes darted about the room and his thumb played with the condensation on his glass.

“Hi there.” The light touch on his broad shoulder made him jump and Barry turned to see a tallish, voluptuous woman, tumbling crimson hair drawn over one shoulder peering down at him with a smile.

“Oh.” Barry nodded, lifted a big hand in an awkward wave. “Hey.”

She flicked the brim of his hat with her finger before bending over his table, shelf of her ample breasts on display before him as her emerald eyes bore into Barry’s shifting gaze. “How are you doing tonight, handsome?”

Nose flaring, Barry unconsciously leaned back, removing his hands from the table. “Oh, uh, good.” Flashing a wide, tight smile, he bobbed his head. “How...how are you?”

Narrowing her eyes to the ceiling, she languidly combed her fingers through her scarlet tresses, pouting her lips with a prolonged sigh. “Hmm...okay, I suppose.” Barry wasn’t sure how, but suddenly she was sitting in his lap. It was as if she materialized there, one effortless, flowing movement and her ass was perched above his thick thighs, her arm draped about his vast shoulders, fingers tickling his neck as Barry stared up at her in alarm. “What’s your name, good lookin’?”

“Um, Barry?” His voice squeaked out, creeping into a high note at the end in an inadvertent question and she chuckled, playing with the top button of his shirt.

“You sure about that, darling?” Barry gave a hesitant nod and she crossed her legs, studying his face. “I’m Amber.”

Clearing his throat, Barry blinked, unsure where to put his hands so he gripped the bottom of the chair. “Hello. Amber.”  _ Probably not her real name, dummy. Look at her hair. _

Amber plucked the hat from his head, placing it on the table. Teeth catching her plump lip, her brows gathered as she carded her fingers through his chestnut waves. “You want a dance, Barry?”

“Sure.” Smiling, Barry bobbed his head a little too quickly. Needlessly polite in all arenas of his life, Barry probably would’ve said ‘yes’ to any woman who approached him that night merely to avoid the confrontation of rejecting someone. But Barry counted himself fortunate that it was Amber who plied him with her wares, as he nursed a soft spot for redheads and she seemed nice enough. “How...how much?”

“Twenty-five for one song…” Caressing his sharp jaw, as she leaned in closer Amber’s breasts pushed against him. “Three for sixty.”

“Can I, um…” Barry thought he caught a whiff of her perfume. “Can I start with one, and then...then go from there? Maybe?”

Grinning, Amber traced his lower lip. “Of course, honey.” Amber stood, holding out her delicate ivory hand. “Let’s go.”

Barry’s sizable palm enveloped hers and Amber switched her hips as she led him to one of the back rooms. Closing the door behind them, Barry took in the space. Small leather couch with a black low table before it and soft lighting, but otherwise the room was sparse.

“Alright, Barry.” Amber lightly touched his elbow. “That’ll be twenty five, to start.”

“Oh. Right.” Fishing out his wallet, Barry was adorably flustered as he retrieved his money and Amber smiled, her eyes widening at the humongous stack of cash within.  _ Cute and rich. Interesting.  _

In Amber’s experience, the twitchy ones tended to go one of two ways. Either they were meek and sweet and sometimes even terrified of her touching them. Or their nerves betrayed a monster trying to scratch itself free from a human suit that fit a bit too snugly, and once she was within their grasp, angry eyes and groping hands came alive and more than once Amber had to yell for security.

Amber folded the money into her little pouch, setting it to the side. “Barry, have you done this before?” She interlaced their fingers and guided him to the couch.

“Nope.” With an anxious smile, Barry shook his head. That wasn’t entirely true. In Bakuba some of the guys brought in a few local women to dance for them one night. But their eyes were pained and their movements forced, so Barry quickly exited the tent, men cheering behind him leaving him nauseous.

Amber took his wrist, placing it on the back of the couch. “Alright so, the rule is…” She strolled to the other side and did the same. “You can’t touch me, but I can touch you, okay?”

“Of course.” Nodding firmly, as she straddled him Amber’s fingers played with the tendrils at the base of his neck and Barry’s breath hitched. 

Perking up her ears, Amber glanced at the ceiling. “Well, this song is half over, so I won’t count it.” Amber rolled forward, her lips against his ear, breath warm and ticklish. “You’re cute, so I don’t mind giving you the free time…”

Barry couldn’t suppress the giggle that eked out and then, without warning, Amber’s body swarmed. Her hands flowed down his strong arm as she rotated above him, hips digging and breasts pressing into his built chest as Barry was inundated with the intoxicating citrus scent of her hair while Amber nuzzled against his stubbled cheek.

Fingers clasping the back of the couch, Amber emitted a drawn out moan and Barry shivered, gritting his teeth, muscle in his sculpted jaw flickering. Breaking away from him, Amber stood, viridescent gaze locking into his own as she untied her black lace teddy, swaying her body tantalizingly from side to side as she allowed it to drop to the floor. Turning her back to him, Amber reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, dropping one loop and then the other before facing him again, holding the cups to her chest for a moment with lip bitten and eyes narrowed in lustful ponderance before she exposed herself.

Shifting on the cushion, Barry blinked as he watched Amber massage her breasts, unconsciously fisting and splaying his hands as she lifted one and sucked her nipple into her mouth, Barry’s oceanic eyes widening.

When she placed herself on the table in front of him, laying back to artfully dangle her legs in the air before inching her black thong off of her creamy thighs, Barry’s cock throbbed demandingly beneath the confines of his slacks and a flush crept up his neck before she mounted him again.

Grinding her pelvis forward, Amber balanced her hands back on his knees and bore

down. “Song’s almost over, Barry…” She murmured. Looking up and away from her, frankly Barry had no idea there was even music playing until she mentioned it. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yeah…” Voice tremulous, Barry licked his lips and nodded exuberantly. 

Amber crawled off once the tune came to a close, perched naked beside him and apparently quite comfortable that way as Barry retrieved his wallet with fingers that didn’t seem to be obeying his orders. “Okay, so you said, um…” Rubbing his brow, Barry closed his eyes. “You said three for sixty right?” Amber nodded and Barry was finding it embarrassingly difficult to do simple math. “Just...Just give me nine, then.” 

Handing her two crisp hundreds, Amber stared down at them and tried not to register her shock. “Sounds good, Barry. I’ll just get your change…”

“Keep it.” Barry replied hurriedly. “I don’t care.” 

Amber looked into his face, hesitant for a moment to get back on top of him, but there was no rage there, no command in his tone. Only a pervasive misery, a pleading in those stormy blue eyes. This man, this Barry, didn’t wish to break her. He was broken.

Nodding, Amber climbed back on top of him, cupping his chiseled face in both of her hands as she began swirling against Barry. Her touch was soft, reassuring. Amber etched her fingernails over his scalp and Barry allowed his eyes to close and his head to fall back, a groan escaping his parted pink lips that sounded as though it’d been trapped inside him since before the war.

The heat between her legs alluring, Barry opened his shapely thighs further as his erection grew painfully hard, attempting to move himself to a more comfortable position.

_ Holy shit, he’s got a big dick, too. _ Barry’s hips sliding a little beneath her, Amber brushed over his cock as his soulful eyes snapped open, Barry observing her with a hunger different than that which she witnessed in most men. Some looked at her as though they were famished, hadn’t seen a morsel in months, and intended to descend on her flesh, to rip, to tear, and fill themselves to the brim until their rapacity was sated. Others were needless gluttons, more than obvious they got enough attention from women on the outside, they thought Amber adored them in earnest and smirked through the whole meal, picking their teeth when they were done and asking for seconds as though they were entitled to any dish on the menu.

But Barry...his sapphire gaze held the appetite of a man who needed to eat, might die without it, but couldn’t bring himself to ask for food. It didn’t strike her as pride holding him back. There was no hint of haughtiness around those pink lips, nor a well-to-do arch in his expressive eyebrows. No. Barry’s was the face of a man who refused to bring even the choicest delicacy to his mouth because, in the cavern of his being, Barry thought he deserved to starve.

Tingling between her thighs, Amber closed her arms around his mountainous shoulders, resting their foreheads together. “ _ Barry… _ ” She whispered as she dragged her hips back and forth over him rapidly, her mouth an inch from his own. Not trusting herself, Amber tucked her face into the crook of his neck to avoid kissing him, but at the same time she wedged her arm between them, spreading the lips of her pussy over the stiff column of his erection before increasing her gyrations.

Chest heaving and knuckles white on the back of the couch, Barry wasn’t sure if this was what was supposed to be happening as Amber panted against his ear. She started to moan, and it....it sounded genuine as she vigorously rode him. Her slickness sinking into his pants, the fight to keep his hips flat on the cushion was driving Barry mad as she glided furiously over his aching cock.

Timidly Barry turned his face into Amber, hoping he wouldn’t make her mad, praying she wouldn’t stop if he asked. “Amber…” His voice came out shattered and Barry wanted to kiss her, to hold her with a hopeless desperation that caused pressure to build up behind his eyes.

“ _ Uh huh _ …” She breathed, not pausing as she latched to his broad frame.

“Can I…” Swallowing, Barry exhaled on her neck. “Can I move a little? Maybe? I won’t...I’ll keep my hands up here but...just...thrust against you...please... _ please?” _ Barry knew he was begging, knew it was probably undignified, but as she raced over his sensitive cock, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Nodding urgently, Amber returned to his face. “Yeah. Fuck, Barry.  _ Yes _ .” 

Bracing his upper back on the couch, Barry twisted his heels into the carpet and began slamming his hips into Amber, head tossed back and crisp jaw falling open. “ _ Oh fuck...fuck, Amber, yeah… _ ” Barry gasped as she continued barreling down onto his thick cock, thighs pistoning and tearing at his dark wavy hair as Amber started to quake.

“ _ Oh Barry! Barry, fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Yes! _ ” Her face distorting, Barry pounded his pelvis and glanced up at her curvy naked form in amazement.

“Yeah?”

Amber nodded feverishly. “ _ Yes _ .” She muttered before mashing their mouths together, using Barry’s lips to muffle her scream as she frantically snatched his wrists down and brought them around herself. Barry groaned into her with relief, powerful arms crossing behind Amber's back and hooking over her shoulders as he scooted them to the edge of the seat, the two of them humping wildly.

“ _ Barry, I...I..I… _ ” Convulsing atop him, Amber shook uncontrollably, eyes rolling and knees weaving in and out as her nails scrambled over his expansive back.

Lips to her neck, Barry lowered his hands to her ass and yanked her over himself vehemently. “ _ Amber! Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Yes! Amber!” _ Cradling her close, Barry hung his head down, body jerking forward as a large, moist spot blossomed on his pants and a sobbing whine ripped from his throat while he rocked Amber back and forth, shuddering.

Shuffling down her body, Barry placed his scratchy face between her breasts, strong arms holding her with such intensity Amber almost had to ask him to let go as she rubbed circles into the small of his sweaty back.

“Thank you…” Barry whispered into her pale skin before releasing her and relaxing back, built chest heaving and not meeting her eyes. 

Losing count of which song they were on long ago, Amber dipped down, touching his face. “Are you okay, Barry?”

Pasting that wide smile, part of his necessary mask to face the world, back onto his face, Barry bobbed his head. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Thank you.” His sizable hand caressed her thigh. “That was really nice.”

Eyeing him suspiciously, Amber dismounted with a nod. “Yeah...yeah, it was.”

Standing, Barry made himself as presentable as possible, grateful that the darkness of the club would hide the stain on his pants, for the most part, at least. 

“Alright, well…” Barry uncomfortably lifted his fingers in farewell before replacing them in his pocket.

Broad shoulders hunched and head down, Amber leaned naked out of the backroom to watch Barry stride out of the building, hoping for a moment, at least, she helped chase away the spectre who followed the beautiful, haunted man out of the swinging door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
